Normal the Way it Should Be
by The Great and Powerful Ckik
Summary: His normal wasn't everybody else's... but he liked it that way! Alternate title: Gino and his Normal Day! O Not really... Cute AU fluffy Gino x Anya oneshot...! please R&R!


He couldn't even begin to explain how normal a day it was.

Even though it was different, it was normal… _he_ thought it made sense, regardless.

Because it _felt_ normal- he felt like this is how every day should be.

It was hot, the middle of the summer. His family had already gone on vacation- they didn't need to, as it was nice enough where they were. His days were filled with playing video games with his pals, playing baseball with his pals, going to the arcade with his pals, and… this.

He had only woken up a little while ago- it was noon, and that was normal. He threw on an old, faded, black tee-short, and his favorite pair of acid-washed, grass-stained jeans. He was going to the park- not the arcade, not the baseball field… just the park.

The dog barked- it was a pure-white dog, with coarse fur and a long tail. It was his dog, and it's name was Mustard. Yes, his dog's name was Mustard.

He would take the dog with him where he was going- to the park. The Frisbee was like an accessory to the dog, so he took that, too.

He stepped outside- it was an urban city, with crowded streets and big buildings. His was an apartment, like most houses in the city. There were laundry lines crisscrossing the buildings, and every roof had an inflatable swimming pool.

He trotted along, Mustard the dog following after him.

He was going to meet somebody- somebody who he knew, who lived on the same block and went to the same school. But he knew that she already left- she had a habit of being too early to everything.

So he was going to the park with his dog, Mustard, to meet his friend.

It was normal. That's what he thought.

He got to the park, of course. It was a big park, and kids could fly kites and play kickball and other fun stuff that kids do at parks.

There was a meeting place, of course. It was the usual meeting place… sort of.

Sure enough, his friend who lived on the same block and went to the same school and was always early (you get the point) was sitting on the bench and texting on her little pink cell-phone.

He hurried over, but not hurriedly hurried- he didn't want to seem too eager, after all, this was supposed to be a normal day.

He sat down on the bench next to her, and Mustard paced around next to the bench.

"Hi," he said simply, smiling.

She looked up from the cell-phone's tiny little screen and smiled back at him.

"Hi to you, too," She flipped the phone closed and put it in her pocket.

"I brought the puppy! He can play, too!"

Mustard barked, and mimicked the grin on his owner's face.

"Is that right?" His friend looked at the dog, ruffling up its fur. "You came to play, too, Mustard?"

The boy grinned wider. It was a normal day, alright.

He chuckled when he remembered that he didn't eat breakfast before he left.

"Ah, hey," He began. "It's the funniest thing, I-"

"You forgot to eat, again?" She completed the sentence for him. Did he really do this that often?

"Yeah," he laughed. "Exactly!"

"Well, c'mon. I'm a little hungry, too. And I'm sure Mustard is hungry."

The dog barked in agreement.

So they got up and walked over to the hot-dog cart.

"And then we can play Frisbee, right?" The boy asked, holding up the plastic red disc.

"Yup," His friend agreed.

They finished eating (even Mustard) and went off to play Frisbee. Rather it was more like… the boy threw the Frisbee and Mustard caught it, and his friend stood by and giggled whenever something stupid happened.

"Alright, you ready, puppy? Call this my super mega awesome Frisbee throw that… is uncatchable!" and threw the Frisbee. And it flew and flew. Mustard didn't even try to chase after it.

And so, the Frisbee ended up in the top of a tree, on the other end of the park. That was the most normal thing, after all.

They ran to the other side of the park, and he climbed up the tree. It was a very tall tree. The plastic disc was way up at the top of said very high tree- it was, after all, _uncatchable._

He got it, and had almost climbed back to the bottom when he lost his grip and fell out of the tree.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, and the dog looked concerned, too.

"I got the Frisbee!" He practically hopped back up.

Mustard laid down in the grass and started to fall asleep.

The boy glanced down at the dog and then back up at his friend.

"Puppy's getting' tired. Guess we better call it a day," he gave another smile.

"Yeah, maybe we should," she agreed, walking towards him with a gentle smile.

He leaned down a little to give her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, I'm gonna be on my way, then." he half waved and smiled again, yanking lightly on the leash. The dog hopped up and followed him.

They both walked the same way- their houses were across the narrow street from each-other. He turned towards her and smiled again.

"See you tomorrow, Anya."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Gino."

This day, he thought- he _knew_-… was normal.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
Yeah. So I wrote another fanfic about five minutes after uploading one.  
Completely normal!  
XDDDD  
So, hope you enjoyed this cute AU fluff.  
Next up: Cute AU MULTICHAPTER fluff  
Thanks for reading! Please RATE and REVIEW. (but mostly review. I really like to know what people think about my stories, especially ones like this that I write on the spot with no planning whatsoever)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or the characters, but Mustard the dog and that whole two blocks or so... I made them up. :D**


End file.
